Someone Who Understands
by KitsuneRobyn
Summary: Benjamina Tennyson and Azmuth talks about things while an old foe tries for revenge agaist Azmuth's ride. Trans!Ben 14 y/o Ben didn't give the Omnitrix up
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day in Bellwood, most people were having a good time. Most people didn't include Benjamina Tennyson though, who just got kicked out by her parents. "Thank you again Grandpa…" She sighed as she stared out the window of the Rustbucket.

"It's no problem kiddo." Max replied, scowl betraying his emotions. "If my son can't accept you, it's the least I can do."

She nodded and remained silent. In her eyes, coming out as trans to her parents had been an impulsive move, even if her dad had come home early and saw her in the sundress Gwen got her for their last birthday and freaked. "I should have just told him I lost a bet…" She mumbled to herself.

Max sighed. "It's not your fault Mina." He said, reading her mind.

"How isn't it Grandpa?" She asked, her emotions clear in her voice. "I knew he could be home early, yet I chose today to wear my dress… I could have kept it secret longer, or at least til you got there to help..." Tears streamed from her eyes as her voice got louder.

Max parked outside of Gwen's place and looked at his granddaughter. "He started jumping down your throat." He said clearly. "He's the one who is at fault, not you." He offered a hug.

Mina threw herself into her grandfather's arms and cried into his shoulder.

Gwen sat anxiously on the couch. Mina had texted her in such a vague and depressed manner, and Grandpa Max had called saying they were both coming to pick her up for a day out soon after.

She checked to see if she had everything ready for the day trip. Cell phone, check, spell tome, check, wallet and ID, check. She nodded and packed it all away in a her purse as she heard the Rustbucket pull up, and left her family house.

Mina hadn't even noticed where they were while she was crying. She jumped and stiffened when Gwen opened the door to the back area, ready to use the Omnitrix if it were needed. She relaxed a little bit seeing it was Gwen and collapsed back into Max's arms.

Gwen took in her cousin's state. Mina was wearing the sundress she bought her, but it was wrinkled and tear stained, and she was crying into their grandfather's shoulder. Gwen looked further back in the Rustbucket and noticed a LOT of luggage, and realized what had happened. "Mina…" She walked up to her and gave her a hug as well while Mina just kept crying into their shoulders, returning Gwen's hug.

"Mina, this shouldn't stop you from asking him about it." Gwen said to try to encourage her.

Mina just sighed. "What if he reacts badly too?" She asked, laying her head on the picnic table they were sitting at. "Who knows how Grey Matter… Sorry, I mean Galvan society views gender… And for all I know he's on his way here to take the Omnitrix away this time, even without me coming out..."

"Mina, you've been doing good, he shouldn't take it back." Gwen assured her. "Besides, he hasn't had a bad thing to say about you since he relocked Feedback 3 years ago."

She nodded and sighed, not liking to be reminded of Feedback. She opened her mouth to reply when they hear an explosion above them.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina and Gwen duck under the picnic table as Tetrax's ship crashes about 100 feet away.

Mina looked at Gwen, determination on her face now. Gwen nods and they both bolt towards the wreck, Mina activating the Omnitrix and transforming into Arctiguana. "Meant to do Heatblast, but this is good too." She says, still running.

As they get there, Tetrax and Gluto rush out of the ship, and soon after Azmuth.

"What happened?" Gwen asked as they reached the aliens."

"Sixsix attacked us on our way here." Tetrax said, slightly out of breath.

Gwen and Mina looked at eachother. "Did he follow you?" Mina asks, before starting to put out fires with Arctiguana's ice breath.

"I don't know, he knocked out close range scanners when he attacked us." Tetrax replied.

"So buckethead might be on his way?" Mina replied.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Tetrax said.

"So we should get the business I came here before he gets here." Azmuth piped up walking towards Mina. He smacked the Omnitrix on Arctiguana and she turned back.

Tetrax looked confused at Mina's state, while Azmuth barely batted an eye. "Looks like we other things to discuss as well." He said, walking towards the Rustbucket, beconning Mina to follow, Gwen followed the 2.

Tetrax as he turned to Gluto. "Who knew?"

Max was running towards them as the 3 approached. "Everyone okay?" He asked.

"No one's hurt Grandpa." Gwen said. "Tetrax and Gluto are back repairing the ship."

"That's good." Max replied before turning to Azmuth. "Good to see you Azmuth." He greeted.

"As it is to see you Max." Azmuth replied, still walking towards the Rustbucket.

"Mina, you want me with you when you 2 talk?" Max asked her as she passed by.

"Nah Grandpa, it's fine." She said, following Azmuth.

He looked at Gwen again. "Azmuth just said he was going to recalibrate the Omnitrix and unlock a couple features." She said.

Max nodded and beconned Gwen over to the picnic table.

Azmuth stood on the table in the Rustbucket and Mina was sitting on the bench seat.

"So, Ben." Azmuth said. "Or is it Mina now?"

"It's Mina." She replied, fidgeting with the band of the Omnitrix.

"As I said on the way here, you've been doing quite a lot of good with my Omnitrix. Thus I came to recalibrate the Omnitrix." He said, turning the dial a few times, faceplate turning from green to blue. "This will unlock a few additional features, including limited voice command."

Mina watched as the Omnitrix changed shape into a green sport watch shape, faceplate turning back to green when complete. "Cool, which commands am I able to use?"

Azmuth shook his head. "If you would let me finish, I'll tell you."

"Sorry." She replied with a sigh.

"Now, you will be able to use the Omnitrix's Scan Mode to scan the DNA of sapient species you do not have unlocked to unlock them. To activate this, the voice command is 'Command code 1010 Tennyson Benjamina DNA Scan mode engage.' then indicate either species, target or radius." Azmuth explained, then similarly explained how to activate the Randomizer, Lifeform Lock, Lock transformation (which unlocks a new random one afterward, to be used on dangerous or uncontrolable aliens only) and limited charge Self-Destruct Modes.

"Wait. How do you know about my new name? AND Self-Destruct Mode?" Mina asked, surprised. "Wouldn't that destroy the universe?"

"At full charge, yes." He replied, annoyed at the interruption but glad she remembered the consequences of the mode. "But at a limited charge, the Omnitrix will just destroy itself. And as for your name, your grandfather contacted me and told me about it about a month ago."

"I see…" Mina sighed and nodded. "Okay, so use the SDM if and/or when someone like Vilgax somehow takes the watch from me or other situations that dire?"

"Correct." Azmuth nodded. "I've also increased the length of the transformation time limiter so you can keep in your alien forms longer than before, but not too long to be dangerous. And you can now change between transformations by tapping the Omnitrix while transformed, but it is still limited by your transformation time. The Omnitrix will also only appear on your transformation's chest area for easy access, and it will create equipment to keep the form safe and stable in the environment it was transformed into in to avoid another incident like with the form you call Squidstrictor when you couldn't access any water during an unusually long transformation."

"Cool!" She exclaimed. "Oh, sorry, continue."

"I've also unlocked a few new aliens for you. A randomly chosen set of 10, like what would've been chosen if you removed the Omnitrix and put it back on, and the 3 newest species I've added to the Codon Stream as a bonus for doing as much good as you have been." He continued, and Mina fistpumped. "And I also locked the Ectonurite DNA and replaced it with the Conductoid DNA, you've earned your 'Feedback' back."

Her face lit up. "I have Feedback again? YES!"

"Now is there anything you wanted to ask me?" He asked.

She instantly became nervous again. "Uh… Yeah… Is it possible to change me into a girl with the Omnitrix?" She asked. "I know I can't transform into other humans, but if my DNA was used maybe…"

Azmuth smiled slightly. "Ah, you actually figured out the solution." He said. "While it is true the bearer cannot transform into another of their species, when Max told me, I wrote a command that'll let it use your own DNA to change you."

She lit up with that. "Really?"

"Yes. It will also let you change back to male if you ever need to." He explained. "And your transformations will be the sex you currently are when you transform if they have an equivalent. Are you ready for me to activate it?"

"Yes please!" She said with excitement.

"Omnitrix Command Code Gender Change Female." Azmuth stated.

Mina looked at herself as she changed, grin on her face the whole time. Her hair grew out and was tied into a ponytail, her body slimmed and she now fit her dress perfectly.

"Thank you Azmuth!" She said excitedly, hugging him.

"UGH… You're… Welcome… Now get off of me before you crush me!" Azmuth commanded.

"Oops, sorry." Mina said as she let go.

Azmuth sighed in relief. "You can use that command to change back and forth at will. But constant use may be detrimental to you."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." She said with a smile before she stood up. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Azmuth thought for a second, but decided not to say anything and just shook his head. "Nothing other than another reminder to stop slamming the dial of the Omnitrix down. You just need to push it." Azmuth jumped down off the table and walked to the exit, Mina following him.

Actio


	3. Chapter 3

Mina followed Azmuth out of the Rustbucket with a smile on her face. But that was short lived when the ground in front of them was blasted by laser fire.

Sixsix flew overhead towards Tetrax and his ship.

Mina wasted no time in going through her aliens, pleasantly surprised with the holographic display. "This one looks like it it can fly and is fast." She said, before picking Jetray and slamming the dial down.

She quickly looked herself over before she leapt up and took flight. She caught up with Sixsix halfway to the ship and shot a neuroshock blast from her eyes at him. He recovered from this shot quickly and turned around to face Mina, blasters in his hands.

"Really Sixsix? Still after Tetrax after all this time?" Mina asked rhetorically as she dodged each of his blasts and returned a few of her own. "Especially when it was all because of you coming after me for Vilgax that landed you in all this shit?" She landed another hit, knocking the blaster out of his right hand.

Sixsix grumbled in his language while still shooting and rushing at Mina, who kept dodging. But one shot hit her in the gills and Mina was knocked to the ground and timed out, changing back to human.

"Shit, what was that?" Gwen reacted to the sudden blaster fire, shielding herself and Max with a wall of mana. She then saw Sixsix fly off and someone, she assumed to be Mina, transform into an alien she hadn't seen before and take off, leaving Azmuth behind.

"I would say watch your language, but there isn't time for that." Max said, rushing to Azmuth. "Go help Mina, I'll get Azmuth to safety."

"Got it." Gwen replied, already running in the direction of the ship.

She catches up to the fight to see Mina get shot and fall to the ground before timing out, completely knocked out. She sends mana bolts into Sixsix, drawing his attention to her. And just before he fired at her, Petrosapien diamonds lodged themselves into his remaining handblaster, sending it flying. Tetrax behind him, sending another volley.

Sixsix screamed in his language, moving out of the crystals' way before flying back the way he came as fast as he could. He wasn't going to go solo with the Omnitrix, magic and Tetrax all at once.

"Urgh..." Mina groaned as she sat up. "Note to self, gills are a weak spot…" She said rubbing her head.

Gwen ran over to her. "You okay?" She asked before taking in Ben's new looks and voice. "Oh, Azmuth did it!" Gwen offered her cousin a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She groaned, standing. "And yeah… Wait where's Sixsix?"

"Flew off the direction he came from." Tetrax said as he came up beside them.

"Dammit!" She cursed. "I should've went with an alien I knew better."

"Mina, don't beat yourself up, everyone's fine and Sixsix is gone." Gwen said. "Besides, you never practice anyway, so you were gonna choose that one in battle sooner or later."

Mina sighed. "I guess…"

Sixsix arrives back at his ship. He was pissed.

He makes it to the bridge and starts up the long range communicator. He was not gonna do this, but he needed backup now.

Mina was still bummed out when they got back to Max and Azmuth.

"Ah, Mina." Max said, coming out of the Rustbucket, slightly surprised by her new look. "What happened with Sixsix?"

"He got away…" She sighed. "Should've used Stinkfly or XLR8 or Mudpuppie…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Max said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone's alright and you can learn from this experience."

"Yeah…" She sighed again, walking into the Rustbucket.

Azmuth watched as she just flopped into a lying position on the bench seat. "You know, this seems familiar." Azmuth mused.

"Yeah… You gonna lock…" She paused to think. "Jetray for this one?" She asked dully.

"Mina. You know perfectly why I locked your Conductoid form before." Azmuth said. "If I locked an alien every time you failed with it, you'd have next to no forms left."

"Yeah, yeah…" She said, sitting up.

"Now Mina." Azmuth began. "Do you remember how I was when we first met on Xenon?"

"How could I forget?" She asked, a little annoyed at the memory. "I thought I had just lost my cousin to the feral Wildvines. Then the creator of the device that was going to explode was willing to let the Universe be destroyed because he lost faith in it? I lost it."

Azmuth nodded and sighed. "Yeah… There is a little more to it than that though." He stated. "And you should realize that, because you're going through it too."

"Wha…" Mina cocked an eyebrow, but then it clicked.

"I had exiled myself because no matter what I made, no matter how I tried to help with my inventions, the universe only saw them for their weapon potential." He said. "I tried to do good with my work, but for all the good I did, I did double the damage…"

"Azmuth…" She said, tearing up a bit.

"But you came along and your unfaltering bravery and heroism let me see that there was still good in the universe." Azmuth smiled a bit. "What I'm saying is I know what you're going through. The self image problems, the what ifs that plague your thoughts, the daily facade you put up to fool others, though mostly yourself, that everything is fine. And you have also had to deal with your gender identity as well." He continued. "And even now that I've given you what you've wanted all your life, you won't let it outweigh the bad." Mina was crying now. "There is no fast way to recover from this. I still fall back on my negative thinking. But you're a hero, you're strong enough to take the right path."

She sobbed a bit more. "How a-am I supposed to know what the right path is?" She asked.

"You walk it already, you've just strayed off of it a little." Max said, coming back into the Rustbucket. "You put yourself in danger to help others, but you hide that behind the face of a clown. You have to look out for yourself as well as others, the more you hide, the farther away from who you are you get."

She got up and hugged Max and sobbed into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina walked out of the Rustbucket, her face stained with tears and still a little sniffily.

Gwen walked over to her. "How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess…" She sighed, wiping the tears from her face. She walked to the picnic table and sat down.

Gwen followed and sat across from her.

"I just… Don't know if I'm cut out to be a hero anymore…" She sighed. "You said it yourself, I'm reckless when using new aliens…"

"Mina, just because you're reckless, doesn't mean you're not a hero." Gwen responded. "Your heart's in the right place, even if you try to hide it." Gwen smiled. "And you've learned from a lot of your mistakes to better yourself. You just have to keep on learning and growing."

"Yeah… I guess…" Mina sighed, propping her head up with her hand. "After this whole Sixsix thing is overwith, would you help me practice a bit?"

"Of course." Gwen replied. "So, was that new alien random, or did Azmuth unlock it?"

"He unlocked it, along with 12 other new aliens and Feedback." She said, smiling a bit. "And he locked Ghostfreak so it doesn't take me over again."

"Wow, 13 new forms? And he gave you back Feedback? That's great Mina!" She exclaimed.

"I know right? He said I did so much good and have been using such a variety of forms that I deserved a few new ones." She smiled a bit more, but it fell. "And that I should be able to stop from getting addicted to Feedback and other forms that feel like her again..." She sighed again. "I learned my lesson when Malware almost destroyed me and Azmuth took the form away. I'm never going to over rely on one alien again." She said seriously.

Gwen nodded. "Wanna go see if Tetrax needs any help?"

"Sure." They both got up and made their way towards the crashed ship.

Max looked over to Azmuth. "Are you sure she's ready for what you gave her?" He asked the First Thinker.

Azmuth sighed. "I don't know… But she'll have to be."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"There is a galactic scale invasion coming." Azmuth said grimly. "The Highbreeds are here."

The colour drained from Max's face. "Are you sure? There have been false alarms before."

"I am sure." Azmuth said. "We know that they've already started invasions in 5 systems."

"Damn." Max cursed. "How long until they make it here?"

"It's hard to say. But we estimate it will be within the next Earth year, but they could already have a scout team here." Azmuth said. "Recalibrating the Omnitrix was not the only reason I came to Earth. Majister Tennyson, I need you to head up operations here."

Max sighed, so much for retirement. "Where's the new headquarters? Mount Rushmore base has been abandoned since Malware broke in."

"It's here in Bellwood. Or well, under would be a better description." Azmuth said. "The old plumbing store you used to run as a cover has the entrance."

Max nodded and sighed. "How many Plumbers are going to be stationed here?"

"Enough to run the base smoothly, along with any retired human Plumbers you can convince to come back." Azmuth said. "And if we can spare them, a couple Galvan technicians."

"Good." He sighed in relief. "I was worried that there wouldn't be enough to spare with the scale of this danger."

Azmuth nodded. "As much as that is true, Earth their best target to invade to help open the rest of this sector up to them. We need to keep them from conquering here."


	5. Chapter 5

Tetrax had put Mina and Gwen to work. Mina accidentally transformed into her new Cerebrocrustacean form (going for Upgrade), calling it Brainstorm, and used her psychokinesis and intellect to help place replacement parts to the damaged area of the ship. While Gwen used her mana based telekinesis to do the same at Mina and Tetrax's instruction.

Tetrax came up to Mina. "Ben…" Tetrax began to say but caught himself. "I mean Mina. And you too Gwen, thank you for the help."

"It's no problem Tetrax." Gwen said with a smile.

"I must agree, it is by far no problem my Petrosapien friend." Mina responded. "And I must thank you as well."

"Mina, that is no problem as well." Tetrax responded. "And I'll do my best to remember before misnaming you again."

"It is perfectly alright to call me Ben." Mina responded. "That is why I was decisive on giving myself the name Banjamina. The meaning of my thanks is that you accepted it."

"Hey, it's not that rare in the galaxy." Tetrax said as he nodded.

Mina fit the last panel into the bulkheads of the cargo hold then tapped the Omnitrix to turn herself back. She stretched her arms a bit before walking towards the hold's bay door with Tetrax and Gwen. At least they were before the ship shook with another explosion on outer hull.

Sixsix and Sevenseven were flying around, blasting the ship. Sixsix didn't like it, but he begrudgingly had called his brother to help with his revenge.

They ran out of the ship and saw what was happening. "Looks like he's back." Mina stated before going through the Omnitrix and deciding on using a new alien again since Way Big was overkill and Stinkfly was never the best against Sixsix. She pushed the dial down and transformed into a Necrofriggian. "Oh, this one's cool." She said, her breath coming out as a fog.

Gwen shook her head and started throwing mana bolts at Sevenseven as Mina took off and went after Sixsix. Sixsix shot at Mina as she dodged, but one landed. "Ben, you're a Necrofriggian!" Tetrax called, firing crystals at Sevenseven. "You can go intangible."

"Oh, that's good to know." Mina said as she disappeared. Sixsix looked around, activating his lifeform scanner a little too late as Mina got up behind him and used her ice breath to freeze his jetpack.

Sixsix plummeted to the ground, but before he hit, he used his tendril blasters to remove the ice and he was back in the air.

Gwen was on the defensive, holding up a shield while she and Tetrax took cover, Tetrax firing crystals when he could. Mina noticed this, but Sixsix was still on her. Then she got an idea.

She slowed down suddenly, Sixsix shooting in front of her, and she blew her ice breath at him again, but this time keeping it going til he was encased in ice. She grabbed her frozen opponent and threw him at Sevenseven, who was focused on Gwen's shield, which was cracking. The 2 bounty hunters collided, some of Tetrax's crystals digging further into Sevenseven's armour, and fell to the ground, knocked out.

Mina landed beside Gwen and Tetrax and changed back as Tetrax captured the 2 in a stasis cube. "Hopefully you stay in prison this time." Tetrax said, picking up the cube and putting it back in his belt pouch. "That was a good job you two. And that was some quick thinking Mina."

"Well, it was really no problem Tetrax." Mina replied, rubbing the back of her head. "What are friends for?" Gwen nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Anyway Mina, what you gonna call this one?" She asked.

"Oh, probably something like Big Chill." She said with a smile.

Gwen just sighed and chuckled a little.

After another hour fixing the new damage, Tetrax, Gluto and Azmuth were ready to leave.

Mina walked over to Azmuth, "Thank you so much Azmuth." Mina said with a smile.

"Yes, yes. You're welcome. Just keep doing such a good job." He said dismissively, but a small smile got through to betray his emotions.

"Azmuth." Max said. "Keep me apprised of that matter we talked about."

"Of course Majister." Azmuth replied.

"It was nice seeing you Azmuth, see ya later." Mina said as she walked over to Gwen, who was talking with Gluto. They stopped as she approached. "Sorry for interrupting you 2 lovebirds." Mina said jokingly, causing Gwen to glare and Gluto to blush a bit. Mina chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to come over and apologize for how I used to act around you… I shouldn't have called you a snot ball."

"Thank you Mina." Gluto replied. "I accept your apology."

Mina smiled and nodded, stepping closer to talk more. Then the Omnitrix beeped. "Locked sapient DNA detected, do you want to scan?" Said the watch. Mina looked surprised, then looked over to Gluto questioningly.

"Go ahead." Gluto responded.

Mina smiled. "Yes, command code 1010 Tennyson Benjamina engage DNA scan mode in a 5ft radius."

Tetrax walked up behind them, to tell Gluto they should leave soon, as the scan activated. "Scan complete, 2 species unlocked."

"Two?" She asked, scanning through the holograms, seeing now she had Sixsix's species unlocked to. She then noticed Tetrax behind her and chuckled. "Oh, must've scanned through your stasis cube, I unlocked Sixsix's species as well."

Tetrax chuckled too. "Glad I could help." He said. "Now Gluto, we should get going, Azmuth needs to get back to Galvan Prime."

Gluto nodded. "Bye Gwen, bye Mina."

Gwen smiled and waved goodbye. "See ya Gluto." Mina said with a smile. "And Tetrax, don't be a stranger."

"I'll try not to be." He said with a smile. "But I am a busy guy."

"Whatever." Mina responded without meaning it. "See ya Tetrax."

"Bye Mina."

After a couple minutes, the Tennysons watched as the ship took flight and left sight.

"So Mina, still up to some practice?" Gwen asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, still quite a few aliens to try out."

They went out into the field and readying for a practice session.


End file.
